heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-05 Don't Call Her Miss Hawkeye
It'd only taken an extra week to track down his old 'pal', Karl again, after losing sight of him, but Roy Harper wasn't about to let him go again, not when he needed to take him in as a -witness- for the drug bust earlier. Well, if he could convince him of it... and if Roy could catch the running junkie/drug dealer who -darned- well knew what the redheaded agent was there for... damn the man for knowing the alleys better than he did! When it comes to recent events involving drugs and drug busts, Roy isn't the only one on the prowl trying to find information. Especially not after what went down last night in Central Park. All though unlike the SHIELD agent, the other person is still rather new and inexperienced when it comes to the urban vigilante thing. On the other hand, she does make up for it in other ways. Such as having a supply of rather expensive 'toys' she can call on when circumstances warrant. And yes, these circumstances probably do warrant at least one of them. After all, Hawkeye is (strangely enough) running along roof tops, chasing after 'Karl' as well. only unlike the ginger, she has him in sight. Hence why an arrow, a special arrow, is drawn and fired as she runs. An arrow that if it hits Karl, it shouldn't hurt him too much. Instead, if it hits it's jolt him much like a stun gun, which (unless he has powers, or is just one of those odd non-powered humans with a very high tolerance for jolts) should at least knock him down for a moment or two... That Roy wanted his ex-friend to at least be conscious for an interview was an understatement. As Karl goes down, Roy skids to a stop, and immediately takes cover, looking up towards where the shot came from. Crossbow at ready, since he didn't have time to get the bow out, the SHIELD agent glances upwards. "HEY! Hey, what's going on?" Oh yes, Agent Harper, absolutely brilliant fact-finding expedition. And as that voice can be heard, Kate can't help but glance at the source, and frown slighlty. At the sight of the crossbow being aimed in her direction though, the female archer does grab another arrow (a more 'normal' looking one) which is aimed in the direction of the SHIELD agent. "Simple." is all but shouted back at Roy as Kate lines up her shot. "I need to talk to that looser. Thus... I stopped him for the moment." "Yeah well, so do I, and I'm -SHIELD-. What's your jurisdiction?" Roy growls back, lifting his crossbow and taking aim. If she even fires, he's fiting. And it's aimed right at the arrow she's aiming at him. Daring, maybe, but then again, Roy Harper had never lacked for confidence in -his- shooting. But no, he wasn't firing just yet. Because Roy was a -talker-, and so he just keeps talking even as he's staring down the barrel of an arrow. "That guy's coming back with me." As if to make a point of it, Roy puts a foot down on Karl's back as he's struggling to move. "SHIELD?" is said after there's something akin to a disbelieving snort. That is before slowly Kate eases up on the tension on her bow, so that in turn she can put her arrow away. "One sec..." is then in turn said as the female archer heads for the nearby fire escape and slides on down. "I'll believe that when you show me some ID. As for my jurisdiction... I don't exactly have one. But after last night, I'm sure that you /might/ want to hear the answers to the questions I have for this guy. That is if you're really SHIELD and let me ask them." The crossbow follows the female archer as she slides down the fire escape, before it is put away as she approaches, seemingly unarmed. Quickly reaching into his pocket, Roy flashes his SHIELD card, reaching up to tap his earpiece. "I've got him. Hold up, no need to come in yet," he reports, before closing comm. Lowering his shades to study the female archer opposite him, Roy grins. "Agent Harper, SHIELD. So... shoot, you got questions for our friend Karl here?" There's a slightly bitter undertone to his voice, simply because the perp was an old link to a past he'd have liked to forget, and likely never would. "Call me Hawkeye." is said as Roy finally introduces himself, as Kate also glances at his ID. Or at least she does as she quirks an eyebrow and admits, "You appear legit." It's probably a good thing that she's wearing her 'sunglasses' though, if only because it helps hide a good part of her expression as the female archer turns to walk towards Karl. And as she does so, she reaches into her quiver... And pulls out a bottle of water...? One that she tries to start to pour on Karls face. "Wakey, wakey..." "Hawkeye?" Now Roy's eyebrows are -definitely- going up towards his hairline. "Huh. Funny, I know an Hawkeye, but unless he visited Switzerland..." Hmmm... No, not going there. "Nevermind, go ahead and ask your questions. I'm curious," Roy continues. Getting his foot off Karl so that the perp can be flipped over and woken up, Roy watches as the drug dealer stirs, his unshavened face splashed with water. "Wh-what?" Karl splutters. "I- I didn't do anything! He... he's trying to frame me...!" An accusatory finger points towards Roy. It's an alleyway. In New York City. In a not-very-nice part of New York City, at that. This means Roy and Kate are far from alone: there are a few bodies strewn out, the homeless and the drug-addicted who are just trying to get a little shelter or a place to sober up. Costumed heroes, though, are definitely not in their job description, and so they scurry back into the shadows once the two appear. While Roy and Hawkeye are so occupied, though, one of the homeless bums rises, standing behind them so as to go unseen. Boots, combat boots, pace on the tarmac with surprising quietness. And yes, the homeless bum wears an eyepatch... Some people think that Nick Fury lives behind a desk and is no longer capable of field work. Smart people remember that Nick Fury was the West's answer to the Black Widow, that age has taken nothing from him, and he's had six decades to perfect his craft. So when Nick Fury decides to sneak up on someone, well... Nick Fury places a hand on Roy's shoulder before speaking in a voice that Roy knows and has learned to fear. "For the last week I've had SHIELD's best tracking device following you, son," Fury tells him quietly before clarifying with a, "Me." Fury looks over towards Kate, then back over towards Roy: Kate, then Roy, before finally commenting to Roy, "Son, I hope we don't need to have a repeat of our last conversation. Now. Why don't you tell me what a SHIELD agent is doing hunting down this skell, when the U.S. hasn't invited us into its territory to assist in the manhunt?" There isn't even a blink at the fact that Roy claims he knows a Hawkeye. Not as Karl wakes up. Instead Kate kneels down and tries to grab Karl with one hand by the shirt, while she tries to grab the arrow she fired earlier with her other. "I was told you were the guy to talk to. You see, last night in Central Park a group of dealers got shot up by a guy with a skull shirt. One of them, the courier who was dropping off his 'shipment', had something... Extra. Paper. Blank Passports, blank visas, and what looked like blank green cards too. All either real, or high end. So I've got two questions. Who were they for, and where were they going?" Yeah, with questions like that, is there any question why Kate might want SHIELD to hear the possible answers? And then... Oh boy, as Nick Freaking Fury makes himself know, Kate just casts him a glance and tries not to freeze up or look his way again. After all, if there's one person /not/ to mess up in front of, it's Nick 'Don't **** With Me!' Fury... There was a sigh as Fury makes his presence known, and Roy takes a deep breath, before turning around. "Because this guy has international connections, and because this was a case I was... following from my prior assignment," Roy retorts. "Beg pardon, sir, but I'm well aware of our jurisdiction... and I'm -very- sure this will relate." That Kate's questions seem to confirm it, well... "Well, well, Karl... you're not just mixed up in international drugs... you're into immigration too?" he mutters. Karl squirms just a bit. "I don't know nuttin'", he sullenly responds. Nick Fury gives a faint shrug. Kate's double-take upon seeing him goes unremarked and maybe even unnoticed -- or maybe that's just a courtesy he's showing her. "If you've got the paperwork on this guy, then you've got the paperwork on this guy. We've got holding cells in the Negative Zone. The Absorbing Man just made habeas corpus and got released from Cell 317: take this skell there and see how long it takes him to start talking." The Negative Zone. Those three words are enough to strike fear into people's hearts: the Negative Zone is known far and wide as somewhere that nobody really ever wants to be. Even Reed Richards avoids the place, _Reed Richards_, for crying out loud. He turns away from Roy and doesn't say anything further to Karl, instead letting Karl do the math and realize that he's going to the Bad Bad Bad Place. Sometimes it's when things aren't underlined and highlighted that the message is best received. "You're the new Hawkeye," Fury tells Kate instead, offering her his hand. "Professional tip. Remove your sunglasses when you meet someone you want to impress. It's a small show of respect. It can make a difference in how a first conversation goes." His voice is courteous, frank and direct: he's not offended, nor is he making any demands... he's just pointing something out. "And, of course, some people are just knuckle-draggers who couldn't be bothered to care about stuff like that if their life depended on it. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hawkeye." Oh, ouch, /miss/ Hawkeye. What was Fury born in, 1916 or something? Wait. On second thought, don't answer that... Miss....? There's no visible reaction from Kate in regards to what Fury says. Instead, she just lets go of Karl, and stands back up. But she does still have that arrow in her hand 'just in case'. After all, with Nick here... Well, Hawkeye just casts a glance at Roy for a second, waiting to see what happens next. Hmmm. Miss Hawkeye. It'll do. Unless she turned out to be tougher than Clint, in which case -Clint- could be Miss Hawkeye. Karl grows paler and paler as Nick Fury goes on to talk about holding cells in the -Negative- Zone. He might not be terribly aware of it, but that Roy looks ever so somber and shrugs helplessly has him start blubbering. Details about -where- the papers were going, how they were being used. Notably, however, he doesn't seem to know -who- the major boss was, just that they were picked up and distributed to the parties in need. There's a nudge from Roy. "Hey, Karl. You might want to hold all that for an attorney, I got to take you in anyway." Not one word from Roy about how he might have been just a -little- bit ahead of the necessary paperwork, but that would be quickly rectified by the time the perp was processed. He -did- have friends from the DEA, after all, and it -was- internationally related. Hauling Karl off, Roy leaves the new Hawkeye with Fury for a few minutes. "Thanks... miss Hawkeye," he says, a mischevious grin crossing his face for a second before he goes to put the perp into custody. "$#&(*!# $&(!#$@ Harper, you don't--" Fury calls to the departing Arsenal. His words cut off after a moment, though: whatever it was he was about to say, it will apparently have to wait until the Helicarrier. He turns his attention back to Kate a moment later. "Ma'am, I'm sorry about him." (Sure, she may be 80 years younger than him. But he's a man of 1916, and men born in 1916 call any woman old enough to walk 'ma'am.') "He aims well, but sometimes --" The rest is left unsaid. Wouldn't do for Fury to talk smack about one of his troops to someone outside SHIELD, after all. It's probably a very good thing that the battery in that 'taser arrow' is dead now. Because it might be one this for Nick Fury to call her 'Miss Hawkeye', but it's something else all together for Roy to call her that. In fact, if that battery were still good, she'd probably be fighting the urge to use said arrow on Roy. Instead though, Kate glowers at him as he heads off, before she blinks once and nods at Nick. "Considering other people I've dealt with, that was almost polite." Then there's a momentary pause before she adds a little more. "And as for my sunglasses, they're the closest thing I have to a mask. They stay on when I'm 'on duty'." "I can respect that." And when Nick Fury says he can respect something, well, it's not just a pleasantry: this is the man who recently told the U.N. Secretary General to do something unpleasant involving contortionism, creative anatomy and a diseased alpaca... within earshot of a _New York Times_ journalist. "But the real question is, have you had a talk with the other Hawkeye about the name? I don't want to get surprised by any friction between the two of you." "....Other Hawkeye?" Oh yeah, Kate had to ask that. And to be honest, she seriously sounds like she doesn't know there /is/ another Hawkeye. Which really could make things interesting. Especially if he doesn't know about her either. Heck, just imagine how he'd could not only react to there being a second 'Hawkeye', but to the second being a woman too... "Dunno who you're talking about sir. All though I doubt there'll be much friction Sir. After all, it's not exactly like I'm well known or high profile... At least not yet." Brushing his hands off as he leaves Karl safely under guard, Roy returns, arching an eyebrow at Fury. "Were you saying something, sir?" he asks. "I was just securing the perp." There was a grin at Kate, as he lowers his shades. "So, are you Hawkeye's daughter or something, then?" "Ma'am, I'm Nicholas Joseph Fury." Implicit in that, of course, is /of course you're well-known, you're talking to Nick Fury./ "There's another archer out there named Hawkeye. Good man. Agent Harper here wants to buy him a few beers." No, no, no implication on those words whatsoever, you'd have to be aware of the internal personnel matters of SHIELD to understand exactly what Fury's really saying, and then it's as clear as a bell. Fury turns then to face Harper, giving him a faint nod. "You talk to the Hawk, tell him about Miss Hawkeye here. Tell him I don't want to see an argument appear in the newspapers. SHIELD plays nice with the costumes and all that." And here's where Kate just glares right at Roy for a few moments. If she weren't wearing her sunglasses, it'd even be a 'glare of death'. "...No. I'm /NOT/ his daughter. Whoever he is." Then, there's a pause, before the female archer nods slowly in Nicks direction. "It's just Hawkeye, sir. /NOT/ 'Miss Hawkeye'." is said before the implication that the male Hawkeye might be part of SHIELD sinks in. "And trust me, if we ever run into each other, there won't be any mention of an argument in the papers." "... uh... no, I don't. Have a shoot-out, maybe," Roy grins, as he taps the bow on his back meaningfully. "I'll hae a talk with him." There's a glance at the younger Hawkeye. "I think he might have a copyright on the name, then, so... yeah, better to get him talking to you as soon as possible. Got a number?" Pause. "Uh, just so he can call you." ... please don't let that amendment be too late. "Ma'am, you can call yourself whatever you like. Me, I was raised to use words like 'Mister' and 'Missus' and 'Miss.' If and when we get to the point where we're calling each other by Christian names -- that is to say, if we get to the point where you call me 'Nick' instead of 'Colonel Fury' -- then I will call you whatever you want. Until then, I'm Colonel Fury, and you're Miss Hawkeye. It's just basic courtesy, after all." A pause, and then -- "What you've heard, miss, is true. I was born in 1916, I learned swing dancing the first time it became cool. I'm older than your grandfather. And I'm going to treat you much the same. That can be a very good thing, if you're open-minded enough to let an old codger be old. And it can be very bad, too. Up to you." Yet again there's a nod at Nick, as Kate tries to explain things a little bit more. "Fine. Sorry. I'm just making it clear that I'm 'Hawkeye'. After all, you know what it's like in the cape and costume crowd. A woman shows up with similar powers, or a similar costume, or something like that, and suddenly you're just 'Lady Jay', or 'Supergirl', or 'Miss Name', or something else to indicate that you're just the female version of a guy instead of being your own person. And simply because I decided to go by 'Hawkeye' when there's apparently some guy going around using that name.... I think you can understand if I don't want to be 'Lady Hawkeye' or 'Miss Hawkeye', or anything like that." Then there's another glare, this time at Roy. "Why do I half expect that if I give you guys my number, it'll end up in your little black book Agent Harper?" Yeah. Plus why would Kate want to do that, or even give an email addy since that would have a bit too much potential for them to track her down and figure out who she really is. That is if they don't know already. "Ha! If it makes you feel better, give it to -him-," Roy grins, jerking a thumb towards Fury. "Let the Colonel handle it, if you prefer. And about my little black book..." Roy reaches out and pats Kate on the shoulder. "... the only way you're going in it is if you're willing to babysit." "Miss." Pause, beat-beat. "Hawkeye." A distinct space is put between those two words, as if to emphasize the point that to Fury, the 'Miss' is an honorific and not part of a name. "If you don't want to share your information with us, that's just fine. If I were you I wouldn't want to give it up, either. I can't comment on Agent Harper's black book but I do understand SHIELD's reputation is mixed. Let me make it clear: SHIELD's only interest in you is in getting you to talk with the man who already has the Hawkeye name, so that we can minimize friction. Check the personals in the _Daily Bugle_. There'll be one addressed to 'Queen Gorgo' from 'King Leonidas', with a date, time and a place. Be there and you have my word: it'll be a civil, polite conversation. Or blow us off if you like. Either way, you don't need to give us a damn thing." Fury looks over at Roy, then scowls. "Christ, Agent Harper. The only thing worse than hitting on her is patronizing her and making her think she's not in your league." Then, back over to Kate, and thumbing towards Harper in an irritated gesture: "You're not, by the way. You're so far out of his league that if his league were to blow up, you wouldn't hear about it for three days. Now, on that note, ladies and gentlemen, I'm done here. Remember: Queen Gorgo and Leonidas, an ad in the _Daily Bugle_. And if you're wondering why Gorgo and Leonidas, her last words to her husband were, 'Come back with your SHIELD or on it.'" "..." Oh, you are very, /VERY/ lucky that Kate slipped that Taser Arrow back into her quiver a while ago Roy. After acting like that, dead battery or not, she'd be hard pressed not to try and jab it into your gut, and considering how close they both are right now... "I see. So not only do you like 'em young, but you like banging your kids babysitters? I guess I won't be surprised when I see you on 'To Catch a Predator' eventually." Then there's a nod at Nick. "And if you guys want to find me these days, try Central Park. At least for now. Let's just say that I've been looking for someone there..." Then, there's a snort and a nod. "And I know a lot of people who'd agree with you about him not being in my league, but I won't go there right now. And Bugle, Gorgo, Leonidas. Got it." Palming his face, Roy rolls his eyes. "Let's just start all over, okay? I ain't hitting on you, I've already got babysitters, and I'm just trying to make sure -you- meet Hawkeye. So let's try this one more time. I'm Agent Harper. You're Hawkeye. And since Fury's suggesting using an -ad-, that should cover it. Now do you want to be grumpy at me, or do you just want to resolve this issue by having a shoot-out at ten paces?" There's yet another pause at that, before Hawkeye takes a deep breath. One that she releases slowly before she finally nods at Roy. "No. We don't have to have a shootout. This time. And I don't mind the being hit on, but the patronizing will get you an arrow in the knee if you try it again." Is that said with a smile....? Yeap. And yet it's said as Kate heads for the fire escape, which she begins to climb again. "Until next time then Agent Harper." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs